Missing You
by shirosunday
Summary: Light shook his head slightly and leaned into the hand. He swallowed and tried to speak again, and though hoarsely, he summarized the intense feelings that threatened to burst from his chest. “I miss you..." YAOI, LxLight


**Title: **Missing You

**Summary:** Light shook his head slightly and leaned into the hand, closing his eyes and brushing his lips on the wet skin. He swallowed and tried to speak again, and though hoarsely, he summarized the intense feelings that threatened to burst from his chest. "I missed you…"

**Pairing:** LxLight

**Genre:** Fluffy angst (?)

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** YAOI and a bit of swearing, not beta-read so pls pardon if there are grammatical or spelling errors

**Disclaimer: **Deathnote, L and Light are not mine and no profit was made with the making of this fic. This is just for fun.

* * *

**~ Missing You ~**

L watched the numbers of the elevator change as the ground fell away and it took him to his pent house suite. The plane was delayed for a good four hours and so he arrived at midnight, rather than the customary eight o'clock. It rather irritated him, but then no one could control the weather. All things considered, he was still early, since everyone expected him to be back three days later rather than that evening. He had wanted to come home in advance so he could surprise his boyfriend, but since it was already past one in the morning, Light was probably already asleep by then.

He swiped the keycard in the electronic lock and stepped in. The foyer and living room still looked the same. Though he had preferred more opulent furnishings when he had been alone, the rather contemporary set of chairs and décor rather grew on him now. The large glass windows that ran along the east wall held the bright skyline of Tokyo, albeit filtered through roman shades. The coffee table still only held a tray of candles and a few magazines underneath. The couch and arm chairs were still cream colored and accented with throw pillows and the same scroll still adorned the marble fireplace mantle. L smiled slightly. He was finally home.

It was the longest they had ever been apart. A case in Germany had taken him more than two weeks to finish due to some complications with the German police, and then he was called on for an emergency in Paris and spent another three weeks there. He called every single day of course and even asked if Light wanted to join him for a few days. Unfortunately, it was internship year, and Light had his own work to deal with at the NPA.

That's why he headed straight for the bedroom to at least see that familiar face and was shocked to find no one there. He searched the entire suite – spare bedroom, bathrooms, dining room, living room, laundry room, kitchen, deck, pool, study – but still no sign of Light. With a frustrated sigh, he took his phone and speed dialed '1,' only to hear the faint ringing of his lover's phone from under the bed. In frustration, he messed up his hair and collapsed on the neatly sheets, making pillows tumble off to the floor.

Five weeks ago, Light would email him if he was going to be late, or if he was just heading out for coffee and if L wanted cake when he got back. But since L wasn't around, it seemed that there was really no particular reason to tell him when and where he was. It was… annoying. He had come home from a very long flight from Paris, expecting to see a smiling Light and shower him with souvenirs, take a long bath with said man, and finally have sex until the sun rose. Instead, he was drenched in Paris; his flight was delayed; the boys pestered him why he didn't come to Winchester being already in Europe when they found out he was already on a plane back to Japan; he had to wait another half hour at Narita airport since they couldn't find his bag filled with souvenirs for Light, which they eventually found out was already delivered to the hotel; the driver was new and tried to strike up a conversation with him before Watari wisely intervened; and now, his boyfriend wasn't here and he has no idea where he was. It was probably one of the worst days of his life.

Feeling a headache looming in the horizon, L decided it would be best to take a shower, then a hot bath, like he had planned. Light always made him after solving a case and it sounded like a good option to ease his tired muscles, and his mounting frustration. So with a defeated sigh, he stood up and headed for the master bathroom.

* * *

Light Yagami walked into the foyer and had the almost irresistible urge to just collapse on the carpeted floor. His first case, after they fished him out of the documentation department, was officially closed. They had caught the killer from the massacre, and they had celebrated that night. There was food, there was _sake_ and there was the boisterous laughter of his officemates… It was aggravating. Everyone knew that _he _was the one who solved the case, the one who compiled the evidence and made sense out of it. He was the one who found the missing link that could convict the sick bastard for life. _He _was the one that should've been cheered and toasted. But it was as it was. He was only an intern, and since he was _only an intern, _even if he was the genius son of Soichiro Yagami, he couldn't have solved the case himself! He was far too inexperienced and young, and everyone knew that you only got that kind of intuition and sharpness from experience. It was to his mentor's credit that he deduced what he did. His mentor taught him well. Indeed, he was such a prodigy to learn so quickly, but it was because of his mentor that he so wonderfully blossomed, certainly?

Light could only smile and nod, with a cup of _sake _he was now allowed to drink. Yes, he would say, Detective Tachibana taught me well, and yes, thank you Detective Tachibana for teaching me so many things. And no sir, indeed I still have a long way to go before I could be as good as you…

He solved the case, and yes everyone knew, but it was as it was and even if he deserved all the credit for it, he couldn't because he was only an intern. He knew that, and he accepted it. But that didn't mean he liked it. Talent is praised, but hard work is preferred. And Talent should be proven, especially if you were the son of the NPA's Chief Superintendent.

He was glad he finally got out of filing cases a month ago and went under the famed Detective Tachibana. He was glad he was dubbed a junior officer and could actually go to the scene of the crime and not stay in the stuffy clerical pool. He was glad, very glad, but he could've been happier.

He emailed L about the development, and his lover called right away to congratulate him. He was still in Germany then and promised to come home that weekend. But then, Paris called on him, and he couldn't refuse a case that involved the murder of innocent children. Light understood, of course he did, but he had wanted so badly to celebrate. L invited him to Paris and spend a couple of days there, but he couldn't leave his case as well. He needed to be there and be seen taking his work seriously. He needed to stay, no matter how much he wanted to see L's face again, and he knew L understood. They both understood, but that didn't mean they had to like it.

It was already two o'clock, much later than he usually got home, but then it didn't really make a difference these days. The room was dark and it was as he had left it the morning before and all the other mornings these past few weeks. When L was here, he would usually be in the living room or dining room with a cake or some other odd sweet snack in his company. Light would walk to the door way and say, "Tadaima," and the corners of L's mouth would quirk up and he would reply, "Okaeri nasai." It seemed so long since it last happened. Considering how long they had been together, five weeks really wasn't _that _long. But then again, they hadn't been apart _that _long either and it almost felt like they had broken up with all the absence.

L called twice everyday at six in the morning and ten at night, just as Light woke up and before he typically went to sleep. Sometimes he was late, but then he would always call and say he was caught up with a webcam meeting or he was following a lead and didn't realize the time. Tonight, he didn't receive a call from L because he couldn't find his phone. Had it not been social courtesy for him to attend the party, he would've run home and sought out if he had just left it or if he had lost it on the street.

Being way past his bedtime, he mulled over the option of sleeping first and look for the phone later, but in a surge of willfulness, he shuffled his way to the bedroom, intending to change and start looking here. He walked though the living room and headed for the four-paneled wooden door on the other end of the room when he noticed something amiss. He didn't leave the bedroom door open. He never left _any _door open. Blinking, he peeked into the room and saw the normally neat bed slightly rumpled. There was also a couple of dark blue satin pillows on the cream colored carpet. At first he thought it was an intruder, but then again, the security in the hotel was insane. It was one of the reasons L decided to stay here. Then a realization…

'_L?!'_

Light cautiously entered the bedroom and looked around. The bathroom door was ajar and light peeked out through the crack, stretching across the floor. He hardly breathed as he approached the door and pushed it a little. It gave without making a sound.

At first glance the bathroom looked normal, but then one very important thing didn't escape Light's observant eyes – the floor was wet. He had been out since this morning and a maid usually came in when L wasn't around to clean up. But the floor was wet, the rugs were damp, the shower door and mirror was steamed up, AND a pale man with stark black hair was lying in the tub.

A painful lump suddenly came to Light's throat.

He made his way to the tub and looked down at his long absent lover. A small, irrational fear surfaced in his chest: perhaps he had really collapsed on the foyer and he was dreaming. L wasn't supposed to be here! He was going to come home in three days and Light was going to the airport to meet him, and then they were going to come back here and he would make him dinner. They were going to talk and talk and L was going to tell him about Germany and Paris and the cases and he was going to complain about the far too expensive souvenirs L bought him, since he always did. He was going to tell L about work at the NPA and how he solved the massacre case on his own and that his father was oh so proud, but the credit went to his superior, but that was okay since everyone knew he was the one who did it after all and they would then laugh about the other officers that were jealous of him and jokingly plan sweet revenge. Then they would take a bath together and he was going to wash L's back and shampoo his hair, because he liked that, and then they were going to lounge in the deep tub for a while since L just solved his case and he wanted his lover to relax. And then they were going to go to bed where L would kiss him and he would kiss back, and they would fall to bed in a tangle of limbs and finally, finally, after five weeks of not seeing each other, they were going to make love and… and…

Light hardly noticed the tears running down his cheeks or how he slowly knelt beside the tub and reached out to cup L's face. Ever so delicately, his fingertips brushed the smooth skin and traveled to the well defined jaw, telling him his lover was indeed here. As if in a surreal fairytale, L's eyes fluttered open from Light's caress and a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Light-kun," he murmured so lovingly that Light could only let out a sob. His free hand flew to his mouth to stifle the sound too late, but his eyes never wavered from looking into obsidian pools.

"Light-kun," L whispered again. "I was looking for you."

At last convinced that L wasn't a dream, Light removed his hand from his mouth and tried to answer but he still could not find his voice. He idly heard the water move, slosh around and drip, then warm fingers were under his jaw and a thumb was brushing his cheek.

"Don't cry, Light-kun," L said.

Light shook his head slightly and leaned into the hand, closing his eyes and brushing his lips on the wet skin. He swallowed and tried to speak again, and though hoarsely, he summarized the intense feelings that threatened to burst from his chest. "I missed you…"

* * *

"I missed you…" Light whispered hoarsely, and L felt his heart stop for a mere second at the sheer longing in that voice.

"Light-kun…" he said, taking his lover's hand from his jaw and holding it in his own. Eyes that looked like molten caramel looked back at him, and a pair of familiar lips gave him a small smile.

"Welcome home…"

L took in a sharp breath and stood up, pulling Light along with him. He stepped out of the water and into the cold tiles, and then drew a fully clothed Light to his dripping wet body. Their lips met and opened for one another without hesitation. L's fingers threaded into Light's hair, as his tongue plunged in the other's wet warmth, reacquainting itself with the taste and feel he had craved for every night for far, far too long.

Light reciprocated and sucked and licked, while his own hands traveled up and down soft pale skin. His hands drifted lower and lower, met L's ass and appropriated them with a hard squeeze. L groaned into the kiss and Light felt a certain something brush up against his inner thigh. His groin seemed to tense up as well.

They pulled away from each other and for a second just looked into each other's smoldering gaze, as if saying 'you're really here, and I can hardly believe it, but you are.'

Then L began to pull of Light's damp jacket, and Light was only too happy to assist. He shrugged it of, as L unbuckled his belt and unfastened his button, pulling the leather apparel from their loops and threw it haphazardly to the tiles. Light pulled at the knot in his tie and somehow was able to pull it off his head, while L undid his zipper, grabbed the hem of his pants and boxers and pulled them as he crouched to the floor. Light was unbuttoning his shirt when L stood up, grabbed his hips and grinded their lengths together, and made all logical thought jump out the window and crash thirty stories below.

"AH!" Light threw his arms around L's neck and arched his back, wanting more friction. He hiked a leg up L's hip, and with a jolt, L grabbed the top of the back of his thighs and pulled the younger up. Light pressed his knees to L's sides and locked his ankles on the small of L's back, as he began to lick the shell of L's ear. "L…" he moaned.

L held on to his own wrist to support Light's weight and haphazardly made his way to the bedroom. They fell on the bed with simultaneous 'omphf's' that soon became groans of pleasure as he pressed Light into the mattress, paying special attention to one particular area. He kissed Light's mouth, his eyes, his cheeks, his neck, his ear, his hair; everything his own lips could reach. But soon it wasn't enough and he stood up to go to the other side of the bed where the drawer with the lubricant was. "Take off your shirt and go up the bed," he said before giving Light a chaste peck and moving away.

Shaking, Light did as he was told and nearly ripped the buttons off his shirt. He crawled to the pillows and swiped them off to make room for himself, making sure to give L a gaze that said exactly what he wanted. He stretched out on his side, facing L who was now holding the tube of lubricant in one had and staring at him with half-lidded eyes. He placed one hand near his head and made the other glide down his torso to his thigh, invitingly. "Come to bed…" he sighed.

L gulped and strove to control the heat that was running all throughout his body and settling on a very hard part of his anatomy. He kneeled on the bed and caressed the entire length of his lover's body, making Light let out sounds L longed to hear. He pushed Light gently on his back and he settled between tanned legs. He pulled one up to his shoulder and lubricated his fingers with the gel. He plunged two inside and moved it in and out. Light grunted at the intrusion and squirmed a bit, but did nothing to discourage the movement. Soon, L began scissoring and Light clutched at the pillow and sheets. L hooked his fingers a bit, knowing exactly where to go and hitting Light's sweet spot right on.

"AH!" Light exclaimed in surprised pleasure and bucked his hips. His eyes squeezed shut and he panted along with every thrust L made. Hardly noticing it, a third finger was inserted into him as continued to writhe on the bed.

Wit hardly any patience left, L took out his fingers and leaned forward to kiss Light again. He then took his own erection and slathered it in lubricant before pushing through the tight ring of muscle. Light gasped and groaned, not as used to the act but his desire was far too strong to think of the pain.

"Light-kun," L mumbled as he slowly began to move, making the small slurp like sounds as his length slid in and out of his lover. "Light-kun…"

"Nngh… Ahh… Ah fuck…" Light couldn't think straight anymore and his knuckles were turning white.

"Ngh…. Gn…" L grunted with exertion at each thrust, watching Light pant and sweat, feeling his own perspiration cover his skin and run down his back.

Light gasped when L hit the spot again and he began to meet the rhythm more forcefully, making L let out a small shout of pleasure. His hips were then lifted off the mattress and strong arms wrapped around his thighs. Then L thrust into him faster and faster and he could hardly keep up. He felt his own erection twitch and bounce with the movement, and pre-cum slide down it, but he could hardly move his torso. His muscles were tense, and a familiar hot coil was winding itself tighter and tighter below his stomach.

"Ahh… L… I c-can't…" he panted.

"Just… a little more…" L replied, and he shoved his need even deeper into Light's heat, making them both shout out in impossible ecstasy.

"AH! AH! AHH!"

Then L collapsed on Light, their bodies hot and covered in sweat and cum. Panting, L lifted himself on his forearms and slid one hand under Light's head to push him up and have their lips meet in a soft kiss. He slid out slowly and collapsed onto his side, watching Light loosen his grip on the pillow.

Light tried to make his breathing get under control. The ceiling was coming back into focus and his body was slowly sinking into lethargy. He shifted to his side so he could see L and he felt his lover's cum leak out and run down his thigh. He blushed deeply and snuggled his face into L's throat, breathing in a much missed heady sweet scent. He closed his eyes, feeling comfortable and sleepy despite his body's dirty state, and felt L's arms pull him closer.

L kissed the top of Light's head and encased the younger into his arms. He couldn't help but ponder on how heavy his chest felt and how good it was to be feeling so. He truly did miss this – the sex, the cuddling, and most especially seeing and feeling Light – and just couldn't imagine that he had been away from this for five weeks. Five weeks?! How had he survived? How did he live apart from this person in his arms for so long? He wanted to tell Light about how much he had missed him. How often he thought of him that he almost couldn't do his job. How many times he day dreamed about him and realized he was speaking to someone who wasn't there. How often he wanted to call and keep him on the line because if he closed his eyes, he could almost see him right there beside him though they were thousands of miles apart. But somehow, the words could not get out of his mouth. He didn't want to ruin the quietness they were wrapped in now. The contentedness. The relief. The joy. There would be time to talk about things tomorrow and he was going to make damn sure they were never separated for that long ever again! He stroked Light's back soothingly until he knew the twenty-one year old was asleep before whispering a muted 'I love you' into his hair and falling into oblivion as well.

_-End-_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** The intention of this fic was to show how one's mood and/or state of mind is affected when a certain someone is absent, and the sudden shift when said person is suddenly there. It came out differently from what I intended. I'm not _totally_ satisfied with the outcome, though there are some parts that I liked very much. I wanted it to be shorter, but then it kept growing and I just couldn't help putting in a bit of background/build-up. Bleh. I guess it reflects my mood… I've been a bit depressed these past few months, but a few of my friends cheered me up a whole lot the other night w/o even realizing it, hence, this fic… so even if they will never read this (and I don't really think they'd want to,) this is dedicated to the 'Spicy Road! Lolz!' for cheering me up enough to write again!

But this is also for all my readers. A more detailed explanation for my disappearance will be in my profile soon, if anyone wants to know. But for now, I really have to run. In a bucket, I apologize for MY EPIC ABSENCE and I will update the other stories soon. Consider this an 'I'm Sorry' gift fic for you all…

If it's not too much to ask, please review? ^_^

~ Sunday


End file.
